The War
by DeadlyFlameDemon
Summary: ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REDONE!Trapt in an endless war that has raged on for decades, two lovers are torn apart in more ways than one, by the very people that they called family. Can their love survive these trials? SesshKag, InuKik, slight MirSan.
1. Chapter 1: Enemies or not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's work, THIS WILL BE THE ONLY DISCLAIMER SO THIS COUNTS FOR ALL CHAPTERS!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1. Enemies or Not  
By DeadlyFlameDemon & LoveMePrincessKagome**

**Two silver haired figures looked at their "WSF" sign on the East Siders territory. Being happy with what they had done, they nodded towards their buddies giving the signal to get the hell out of there. The slightly taller one took off in a fast sprint with the shorter one right behind him. The two brothers were almost at the end of the alley when they saw half of their men being blasted by blue and pink rays of light. Left in the wake of their men was two females. These women were their enemies, they could tell from their clothes, attitude, scent, and aura but they couldn't help but notice how perfectly curved and muscled each of their figures were. Non-the-less enemies were enemies and they were in the way of the two brothers. **

"**Look what we've found sister," sneered the one on the left who appeared to be shorter but much quicker of the tongue and body, "a couple of dogs in OUR alley."  
"Looks like it, How about we show them our Dog Pound?" Replied the other, taller but more muscular and more menacing, "indeed, It would not be against the rules since they are the ones who came here willingly...Who knows, maybe they need to be put down….They don't even have collars…"The obviously younger raven-haired girl looked at the taller silver haired Inu, "We should at least know the name of our...Intruders." Both of the two inu-demons squared their shoulders, trying to give off a tougher look, but only the taller one spoke, "That is not of your concern human wench!" The shorter hanyou was too busy checking out the fine looking woman in the dark blue jeans to even make a comment. After realizing this, the woman screamed at the Fang, "Keep your eyes as well as the rest of your self away from my sister and I, you pathetic dog!" He looked at her stunned for a moment. 'Who does she think she is, telling ME what to do? I'll show her...As soon as Sesshomaru isn't around.' he looked at the older male standing next to him with a cold facade on his face. Sesshomaru looked down at his younger sibling and spoke in his normal icy tone, "Inuyasha. Let us leave before these purify your worthless ass back to hell while you're gawking at them." Inuyasha growled lightly, "Purify ME? What about you, you arrogant asshole!" His brother only scoffed, "They would be dead before they could even THINK about killing me." The apparently older woman spoke up quickly, "Then you've already failed your promise, since we already intend on killing you." The younger sister of the two looked at her older sibling and whispered to her, "Kikyo, Let's let these two get away. Just this once...They couldn't have done anything we got here to quickly for them to." Kikyo took a moment to consider what her wise little sister was implying, then she nodded as she watched the two mysterious Fangs disappeared before their eyes. **

**Inuyasha cursed himself for being so careless and so did not notice his brother doing the same as they arrived at their "HQ", those two mikos never should have gotten so close without them noticing! Of course, they must have masked their scent and aura, yeah, that was it, they cheated. Inuyasha was always doing that, making up excuses for his own stupidity, that is. They arrived in the West sooner than they thought they would, they both slowed it down a little bit, now that they were in their own territory, and knew no one would dare attack them, they continued until they reached the somewhat run-down bar they called home. The sound of loud laughter and the smell of fresh vomit and vodka greeted them. Inuyasha went straight to the bar while his brother went in the opposite direction towards their rooms fit for kings. 'Okay,' he thought. Maybe not kings but they were a fine luxury seeing as how most of the men collapsed on the floor after too many drinks. Inuyasha turned toward the bartender and raise a finger. The bartender grabbed a glass and wiped it with a rag that didn't look much cleaner. He filled it with a brown, sudsy liquid and passed it to Inuyasha, "hey boss, thought you weren't comin' back this time after those chicks caught you-" He chuckled with amusement shining in his eyes, Inuyasha glared at the barkeep and he took that as his cue to go fill someone else's life with alcohol. **

**He turned the glass and thought about what had just happened, 'what did I do to deserve that'? He thought to himself, a smirk appeared quickly on his face as he said aloud, "Oh yeah. I remember now." He downed the shot of vodka. It burned like fire as it went down his throat but he didn't care, what he had just done was so against the rules he couldn't even begin to describe what the Council would do to him and his brother. Confinement first, maybe torture, or there was always the high possibility of death. He shuddered at the thought. To get his mind off things he stood up and walked over to the bloodstained door that led to the room his brother was issued. He opened the red tinted door slowly and looked inside only to see his "big bad tough" brother looking at his hands as if they were on fire, upon closer inspection, he saw that there was a picture of a man and a woman holding a baby, he guessed it was Sesshomaru himself Inuyasha was shocked to say the least; his ice-cold brother had never shown any amount of emotion other than rage, **

'**What is wrong with him? He hasn't even noticed I'm in his room without knocking... OH SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOCK!'. He closed the door without making a sound and then knocked loudly on it like he hadn't seen a thing; he then entered the candlelit room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the most amazing sight in the world; his brother had disappeared completely as if he had never been there in the first place. Sniffing the air he almost doubled over in shock, he could smell a familiar smell and it took him a moment to get a grip on his wandering mind, 'There is no way my ice prince brother has been crying...NO WAY.' He thought to himself as he tried to calm his heart that was pounding so loud in his ears from the shock, or it could have been the alcohol, he wasn't sure. **

**Kikyo and her younger sister walked through the doors of a club/motel. "Kikyo...Do you think we did the right thing? You know, letting those you-know-whats live" the middle-aged woman whispered as she looked at the black linoleum beneath her feet. Kikyo sighed and looked down at her upset baby sister, "Kag...I think it was the right thing for us to do, like you said, they didn't have time to do any damage." She stopped speaking as the girls' right hand man came running up to them. "Kikyo! Kagome! I am so glad you are safe and unharmed!" Kagome looked at the man as if he was crazy. "Why wouldn't we be ok Miroku? What happened while we were gone?" Miroku looked at the girls directly; "one of our follower's hotels was raided by The Fangs and only 5 out of 30 survived. They said the attackers had silver hair, amber eyes, and claws, other than that no other information was captured." **

**He looked at the girls' bewildered faces. "What's wrong with you two? Did you see them?" Kikyo was speechless and Kag's eyes were quickly filling up with tears. All at once Kikyo fell into a chair next to the bar with her head in her hands and Kagome ran out the back door with a few tears rolling down her face. She ran as far as she could, not caring where it was, she just had to get away from them. The next thing she knew it was raining and she was lost, she looked around and finally saw a place with lights on, a bar of some sort with a neon sign that said, 'Moonlight Raid'. She had never seen this bar before, she thought she was still on The Death's Angel's territory and entered the bar to get out of the pouring rain. As she entered the bar and shook her head to try and get a little dry, an eerie silence took a hold of the room. Whispers quickly went around, "Look at those clothes she is definitely one of them!" "Look at the body she is fine!" "Look at her face, she doesn't know what she's in for does she?" Kag looked around the room and saw that the clothing of these people consisted of rags, leather, chains, rips, tears, and spikes. She suddenly knew exactly where she was as she felt the not too familiar feeling of fear creep up on her mind and body, she couldn't move an inch nonetheless, talk. "Hey smell that sweet scent of fear boys it's gonna be here all night!" The voice of the bartender rang out over the whispers. **

**Many of the men stood up and took a few steps toward Kagome before she regained control of her body and ran out the door. She had no idea where she was going so she just ran into an alley hoping they didn't catch her, by now her black jeans and red halter top were soaking wet and were clinging to her form tightly as she ran down the narrow roads through the buildings. Before she knew it she could feel their presence all around her as she cried out when she tripped over something and hit the cement blocks that made up the alleyway floor. By now the rain was showering down so hard it hurt every time it hit her body, it was obviously annoying her pursuers too because the closest one said, "Let's take her back to HQ and have some fun before we kill her, eh, boys?" She whimpered and use a lot of her strength to create a barrier, for some reason beyond her knowing she couldn't move an inch, she just sat there on the cold ground holding her barrier up around her and the Fangs seemed to be waiting for her to pass out from the rain. Sesshomaru had heard Inuyasha enter his room and knew that he had seen him in his weakest moment ever, he had escaped out the window as soon as his brother had left his room. He needed some time to clear his head and think about how he would explain the massacre to the others when they got their hands on the Information. He looked up from his spot under a tree in West Luby Park when he heard the cry of a woman, normally he wouldn't give a damn but there was something about that cry called to him. He stood up quickly and used his demon speed to run towards the location of the maiden who had cried out. **

**As he arrived on the scene, there was a horde of demons surrounding a fading pink orb he roared at the crowd, "GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!" the crowd went silent and everyone turned to see who had the nerve to order them around, seeing it was Sesshomaru they moved away from the woman. His eyes widened slightly as he saw who the unconscious woman was and he yelled at the demons, "GO HOME! ALL OF YOU NOW! NOT THE BAR! HOME!" He watched the crowd disperse as he calmly walked over to the girl, she was soaking wet and her lips were turning blue. "Damn it..." He cursed to himself as he lifted her up into his arms. With lightning fast speed he ran back to his bar. He didn't want to raise any suspicions so he went in through the window to his room, he gently laid her on the couch for now. He knew that if he didn't get her out of the wet clothes she would meet her maker soon, He went into his walk-in closet and grabbed one of his Haoris. He sat her up on the couch and removed her halter top from behind her for modesty, then while behind her he put his T-shirt on her realizing it reached just above her knees, he took off the black flare jeans she was wearing but left her underwear he may be a demon but he was civilized and did have manners. He took her off the now wet couch and placed her under the covers in his own dry bed, he looked at her sleeping form and turned to the wet futon. He chose the soaked futon over the floor, he laid on it and gazed up at the ceiling as memories of the past flooded his mind. It was not long before he allowed sleep to claim him. **

**Kagome awoke around ten o'clock in the morning, by then Sesshomaru had already eaten, taken a shower, and was down in the bar area playing pool. Kagome sat up quickly when she remembered where she had last been before she blacked out, she looked around before realizing that she was alive, clothed, and there was no sign of them having their way with her the night before. She sighed and stood up, she walked over to a mirror and saw she was wearing a white T-shirt, 'That means...I'm still on the Fangs territory...But then, how am I alive? What if they wanted me to be conscious when they took me?' The feeling of fear was now washing over her in waves. She ran to the door and opened it only to see a demon standing on the other side, she didn't say anything but slammed the door and put her back up against it since it didn't have a lock. **

**'Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna die...or worse, I'm gonna be raped...please god what did I ever do to deserve this?' Her thoughts were interrupted by her weight being pushed forward by the door. She jumped out of the way before the door was sent crashing against the wall, the demon walked into the room and shut the door. She recognized the demon now that she got a good look at him, he was the same demon that she had let live the night before, the one that killed her kin. "You..." He looked at her for a moment, "I...what?" She took a step back from him, "YOU BASTARD!" She stopped herself from calling him other profanities when she heard him growl loud and deep. "I save your life and you call me a bastard? I was at least expecting a thank you, the half-breed has more manners than you. "He said coldly, knowing it would hit a nerve at being compared to the hanyou. She glared at him icily, "Why would I THANK YOU! You and that half-breed are the ones who killed many of my clan!" A few tears were starting to fall, "What the hell do you and the rest of The Fangs have against us!" She was backed up against the wall now, looking at him through teary eyes. "What do WE have against YOU! you killed my father, the first and only true leader of The Fangs on the 20th of September three years ago!" He roared at her as she trembled against the wall, "I don't even know why the hell I saved you! I should have let them have you!" She was pissed off now, she stormed over to him and smacked him as hard as she could, "We did no such thing! YOU are the ones who killed my mother the first and best leader of the Hells Angels that same exact date!" He stood there stunned from the impact of her hand against his face. Within a moment she was pinned to the wall with his claws around her neck. **

**"You shall not touch me in such a manner ever again. Understood, woman?" He spat at her with the promise of death lingering on every word, he dropped her. She looked up at him, "you deserved it for accusing us of such a crime when it was not us that threw the first punch, but you." He bent down to her level, "We did not attack you." She was lost in his gold eyes, "Then who did." It wasn't a question but more of a statement, he looked at her thinking silently then stood up, "I do not know but I know it wasn't us or...I would have been the first to know." a solemn look appeared on Kagome's face, "The same goes for me." An eerie silence took a hold of them both before he turned to look at her, he offered his hand out to help her up of the floor. He was shocked when she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up, he bent her head back and licked over the wounds he had placed on her flawless neck with his claws. When he pulled back he saw the wounds were closing and that there would be no scars, he looked at her face and pointed out that her eyes were closed in a sleep like state. When she opened her eyes he was gone, she sighed and reached her hand up to her neck, the pain was gone. She walked over to the bed and laid down she needed to think about what had just conversed between the great demon and herself, after 10 minutes she was fast asleep. Kikyo and Miroku were tearing apart the town trying to find Kagome, after Kikyo had told Miroku what had happened they went out to find the runaway miko but had to stop after half an hour because the rain had begun to pour down so hard that it would have bruised the skin. The next morning they had immediately went to Kagome's room to see is she had snuck in sometime during the night, but was disappointed when they found nothing but an empty room. Miroku's girlfriend Sango was checking all the hotels, motels, bars, and everywhere Kagome could have stayed at while Miroku called all the family, friends, and everyone else in Kagome's address book. Kikyo was checking everywhere else. It was starting to rain again as Kikyo looked into the sky and said, "Kagome...Please...Be safe." Kikyo went back to the club to see if anyone had found anything. When she arrived, the gloom faces of everyone told her the awful truth, Kagome had left their territory, Miroku walked over to Kikyo an handed her a note. Looking down at the note she saw 7 words, '_She is safe...And will not be harmed.' _**

**Kikyo looked at Sango and Miroku before bursting out in tears, she might lose her sister, the only family she had left, the one she had promised her mother's spirit to protect, and she had failed. When Kagome stirred from sleep again, she found a tray of food on the table next to the bed. She silently thanked her savior as she picked up a peach and took a bite of it, it tasted amazing! She hadn't tasted such a ripe fruit since she was very young, before the war had started. As she finished of the peach she set the seed down on the tray she didn't touch the other food just yet but stood and walked over to the window, she looked outside and saw it was raining again, that meant she wouldn't be able to escape this territory tonight. She sighed and turned around, she jumped when she noticed she wasn't the only one in the room anymore. "Ummm...I'm very sorry about earlier, I should not have hit you." She looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world while blushing lightly. He could have laughed at her expression but it would have given off the impression he had feelings for her, which he didn't. "It is fine, Kagome." She gasped and looked up at him, "How do you know my name?" She demanded an answer, she had not told him her name so how did he know. "I went to your club and left a note telling your sister you are safe and will not be harmed, and on my way out I heard them calling for you." Kagome looked at him blankly, "They are...looking for me? Oh my god...They must be scared to death!" He didn't want to see her cry again, he tossed her his cell phone and she caught it easily, "Call them and tell them you are ok...But for my sake and your family's...don't tell them where you are." **

**She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you so much. For everything." He just nodded and went to reside on the bed for a bit, he hadn't meant to but he fell asleep while she called her home. Kikyo was in her room crying when her phone began to ring, the number was Unavailable. She reached over and picked it up, "Hello, Kikyo speaking." Kikyo nearly fainted when she heard the voice of her beloved sister on the other end of the line, "KAGOME! Are you ok? Where are you? Tell me we'll come get you. what did they do to you? Kagome, are you harmed in any way?" Kikyo was stopped by her sister's light laughter, "Kagome this is not funny!" Kikyo was silent for a minute so she could give Kagome a chance to answer, "Kikyo, I'm fine. I can't tell you where I am, but I am perfectly safe...One of the fangs he...He saved me Kikyo, he told me that what Onigumo said is not true, they didn't kill mother, he was telling the truth, this guy has too much pride to lie about something like that...He said that we killed his father, the Leader of the fangs but I told him we didn't because I know we would not have done that...His father...He was killed the same day mother was!" Kikyo could ell her sister was out of breath. "Kagome...Why would Onigumo lie to us, he is one of ours." She heard her sister sigh before replying, "I don't know Kikyo...But...I trust this Fang. If what he says is true...all of this killing has been for nothing!" Kikyo could understand what he sister was saying, she would speak with the others later. "Kikyo...I have to go. I love you and I hope I'll see you soon. Bye." Kikyo was about to ask Kagome again where she was but all that she could her on the line now was the operator. As she hung up the phone Kikyo whispered, "I hope you are right Kagome...I hope you are right." Kikyo laid down once again but this time with no tears on her face and fell asleep once again. **

**After Kagome had hung up the phone, she walked over to the bed and saw that her mysterious demon looked soundly asleep. She smiled and sat down on the bed, being careful not to wake him, she started whispering to his supposedly slumbering figure, "I wonder...If you had been born a human, or me a demon...would you still loathe me so? What if our gangs were indeed set up by Onigumo...Or if we found a way to make peace between us...You say we all hate you and yours but...I don't hate you and neither does my sister Kikyo, in fact, I think she likes your brother...Inuyasha, you called him that night we let you live, I can't help but wonder if you really were the ones that killed everyone in that hotel..." She stopped her rambling when she felt a clawed and pulled her against a very well built torso, "I think no...I know it could have been different. As for you not hating me...The feeling is mutual...My brother does indeed like your sister but neither of us would work, it is against the rules of war...If we can stop the war, there may be a chance...But when Naraku told us that my father had been killed, it made my heart become as cold as ice...But now I can feel you melting that ice with every word you speak, every move you make, every touch you inflict upon me...You are giving me back my soul, I don't want to lose you...So I have to take you back to your turf soon or my followers would tear you apart, I can't let that happen I..." Realizing he was rambling he closed his eyes and held her closer to him. **

**She was at a loss for words so she stayed silent and wrapped her arms around him, cherishing this moment until she realized something, "I don't even know your name..." she smiled as he breathed in deeply, "It is Sesshomaru." They fell asleep in one another's arms while dreading the fact that they would have to part very soon. Inuyasha had been walking down the hall when he was stopped by the voice of a woman in his brother's room, it sounded as though she was talking to herself until his elder brothers voice cut through hers. After hearing his brother's confession to the woman he realized that the woman the demons in the bar had been talking about, the one Sesshomaru had told them to leave alone was the very same one that had allowed them to leave the Angel's lands unharmed, the sister of the lovely...No...Gorgeous woman in the faded blue jeans called Kikyo. Right then and there he decided that he would follow his brother and that woman to the place that Kikyo resided in. He would never admit it to Koga, Ayame, Naraku, or Shippo but he did truly want to get to know the woman who's scent was that of a Bellflower, it was ironic since that was what her lovely name meant. Inuyasha continued down the hall to his room where he thought about the strange priestess that had captured his heart, "Kikyo...You will be mine..." He laid on his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light, although while he slept, his dog ears twitched every now and then. It took more than a week for the rain to stop even the slightest bit, Sesshomaru and Kagome knew that they would depart from each other some time this week. **

**Over the past week Kagome and Sesshomaru had grown very close, every morning he would wake her with an almost caring shake and a call of her name, he would then proceed to go up to the bar and tend to his duties, mainly making sure that it was spotless and that everyone was doing their jobs, before bringing a tray of food down for Kagome. This morning he was unusually open to her, while she picked at some fruit on the tray he leaned up against the wall and talked about how his father used to disappear whenever the new moon came around until one night he brought home Inuyasha. "Whenever I asked him about Inuyasha's mother he would get a dazed look in his eyes and turn to me, 'Always listen to your Youkai Sesshomaru, if you do your soul will truly find happiness' that's what he would say, always avoided the question." He chuckled, "I knew he had been cheating on my mother, at least 2 years before he brought Inuyasha home my mother killed herself. She was heartbroken when she finally figured out that Father was fucking another woman, a human woman nonetheless, The night she died she told me to live long and to find someone who made me truly happy, and never to betray that person because it would come back to haunt me..." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as he trailed off. She stood up on feet and walked over to him, the red carpet like velvet on her feet, she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in the crook of his neck, She couldn't stop the tears that had begun to run down her cheeks. **

**"Kagome? Why do you shed tears?" He was completely clueless as to why she was crying, he embraced her as she whispered just loud enough so his demon hearing could pick it up, "Because you cannot..." Her words clung to the air as an uneasy silence took a hold of them both. "Oh...Kagome..." He pulled back and tilted her head up to look at him, his voice caught in his throat, "You're crying...For me? Stop this...I can't stand seeing you cry, even in the best of intentions." He closed his eyes as he whispered, "Please...Don't cry for me, I do not want to be the cause of your sadness..." She couldn't stand it anymore, the pull was just too strong, she leaned up and gently placed her lips on his. His eyes widened in shock as he felt the warmth of her lips against his before he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, she felt his tongue dart out and run across her lips, pleading for entrance, she obliged and opened her mouth. His tongue darted into her mouth, tasting her moist cavern, she shyly began to imitate his actions and soon their tongues were fighting each other for dominance, he won by a long shot as he searched every inch of her mouth, they stayed that way for minutes, but to them it seemed like time had stopped. Sesshomaru was the first to pull back, when he opened his eyes the sight he saw made him want to ravish her mouth again, her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, a light blush on her cheeks, and her breaths coming out short and heavy. She opened her eyes and chocolate brown eyes met amber orbs, he broke the gaze and looked at the door. "I-I will be back later tonight Kagome, there are some matters I need to take care of, would you like anything?" Kagome nodded, "Some chocolate would be nice, if you could..." She looked down still blushing. He padded over to the door, "Okay. I'll be back tonight." With that said he exited the room, locking it behind him before walking up the stairs with a tangle of thoughts running through his head. **

**Kagome sighed, placing her fingers on her lips she sat down on the bed with silk red sheets. 'Why did I kiss him? do I actually care for him or was it pity? Oh god, he's probably never gonna touch me again! Wait, I thought that was a good thing.' She sighed again and laid on the bed, all of that mornings events had worn her out, she looked over at the clock '4:00 PM, he should be back around 8, I guess I could catch up on four hours of sleep...' She closed her eyes and pictured Sesshomaru laying next to her with his arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep almost instantly. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Chapter 1 has now been edited and redone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Departing

**Ch. 2 Departing **

**By DeadlyFlameDemon & LoveMePrincessKagome**

**The next morning was quite eventful, Inuyasha had come barging into Sesshomaru's room at 9 O'clock in the morning and making a fake uproar at the fact that Sesshomaru had a human woman in his arms, one of the enemy nonetheless. His speech ended with Sesshomaru pinning Inuyasha to the wall just as he had done to Kagome the day before, He warned Inuyasha that if any of the other demons found out that he would skin him alive. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru worried as she thought to herself, 'What if he doesn't want me if anyone found out, no, it is just because of the rules of war, no dating of the nemesis.' She looked away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sibling rivalry and towards the door when she heard an uproar coming from downstairs. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quit fighting when they heard the thundering footsteps coming down the stairs, "Damn it...How did this happen half-breed!" Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly retorted, "I didn't even know 'till just this morning!" Silence was heard for a moment until pounding came from the other side of the door, "Sesshomaru! Open up! We know you have her in there!" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and pointed towards the bathroom, she went in quickly after covering her scent and aura. **

**The door was broken down as soon as she shut the door, "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Where is that Angel? We know she is here!" The bartender yelled at Sesshomaru. "Mark! What the hell is your problem? Sesshomaru hates humans and so do I! They killed our father, you think we'd let them live after that?" Inuyasha screamed at the barkeep. The demons behind Mark went into another uproar, "Check the room! check the room!" It was now that Sesshomaru spoke up, "Go ahead, check my room. You will not find any human wench!" Demons plowed through the door and began to push over the bed, check out the window, and check everywhere possible. When they got to the bathroom door a demon yelled, "IT'S LOCKED! SHE'S IN HERE!" Demons crowded around the door as the barkeep broke it down, they flooded into the large secret hot spring the was naturally made in the ground. The demons tore that apart as well before leaving back upstairs to the bar, after they were gone the bartender left too mumbling, "I'm sorry...We'll have all this fixed." **

**As soon as the man was gone Sesshomaru ran into the bathroom and looked for any sign of his Kagome. "Kagome? Kagome?" He looked around frantically, suddenly something drew his attention in the water, it seemed as if the water wasn't moving at all about half way to the bottom. "He he...clever girl." He dived into the water and moved towards the spot where the water quit moving and felt a small shock run through his body as he entered the barrier. There was no water in the barrier so they could breath easily, "Kagome...You are very smart...They had no idea." He smiled lightly at her before pulling her into a tight embrace, he then pulled back and looked at her seriously, "I have to get you home...No matter how much I want you to stay...Your safety comes first." Her smile turned into a sad expression before she nodded, "I want your brother to meet my sister." "Okay." Kagome chanted a few words and the barrier lifted them out of the water and onto the cement next to it, when their feet touch the ground they were still in each others embrace. "Let us go Kagome, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and jumped out of the window with Inuyasha right behind them running towards the East Siders territory. Kikyo was cleaning and putting away glasses behind the bar when she heard the sound of glass being shattered come from upstairs, she quickly set down the glass and rag on her way up the stairs. **

**She ran to her room and grabbed her Colt 45 from under the bed mattress and walked quietly down the hall while putting extra bullets in the pockets of her faded jeans, she leaned her back up against the dark purple wall and bent her head to the side in order to peer into her sister's room. What she saw shocked her beyond reason, there was her sister, embracing a demon, with another one in the room looking around like a tweaker. She could feel her head start spinning as she thought of what they could do to her before remembering the note, 'She is safe...And will not be harmed', She stepped into the doorway and aimed the handgun at the demon that had her little sister in his claws, "Let go of her now, you filth." Kikyo saw the demon look over at her and nod before pushing Kagome to an arms length and holding her gently there. Kagome turned out of his grasp and looked at her sister solemnly, "Kikyo. Lower your weapon." Kikyo shook her head, "No Kagome. We cannot trust them, they are...they aren't human." She watched her sister sigh and step in front of the brothers. "I know they aren't sister. But since when does love go by race? I don't care what the laws say Kikyo, I love Sesshomaru and I will do everything in my power to protect him." Sesshomaru was somewhat shocked by her forwardness, 'She...loves me? I never thought I'd hear those words again' He looked at Kagome with eyes shining with an emotion other than hate as he thought to himself. **

**Kikyo's eyes flashed with betrayal, "KAGOME! Their kind killed mother! How can you just forget that?" Kagome took a step forward, "Kikyo. They didn't do it...It wasn't them who killed her! What reason would they have for doing such a thing? Back then we could have been taken over by the weakest of demons, they would not have bothered taking the time to do what they did to her body, Kikyo please stop accusing people of things that you truly know nothing of!" The room was filled with an eerie silence, no one spoke after Kagome had said her part. Tears were rolling down Kagome's face as she defended her loves honor and pride. The mere memory of finding her mother bathed in her own blood was enough to make her break down, she had never really dealt with it and had locked it in her heart behind many walls and barriers. "Kagome...Please don't cry." Sesshomaru pulled a crying Kagome back into his arms. Inuyasha had long ago sat on the bed and watched the reunion between sisters with great interest as he watched emotions flicker on and off of Sesshomaru's face. The sight of Kagome in that demon's arms willingly was enough to make Kikyo uneasy once again, "Kagome...I...How long will they be here?" Kagome couldn't bring herself to answer, Sesshomaru could tell, "We will only be here as long as Kagome and you permit it." Kikyo's eyes widened, they were actually allowing her to have a say in this? **

**These demons acted, and looked nothing like what their ancestors had described, was it possible that not all demons were as evil as they were thought to be? **

**Kikyo's thoughts were in a tangle 'No! This is just one of their tricks! They are trying to kill the rest of us off!' Her mind screeched at her, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it for some unexplainable reason. Kagome's sobs were slowing and her breaths were beginning to even out, Sesshomaru was rubbing her back comfortingly. He sat her on the bed and sat next to her, "Kikyo...This is my brother Inuyasha, Kagome wished for you to meet." "I don't see any reason why I should let either of you live, despite my sister's wishes." Kikyo glared at the half-demon she had caught checking her out a few days ago. "Oi wench! don't glare at me! What the fuck did I ever do to you!" Inuyasha spat at the armed miko. "What the hell do you think! Remember, you were checking me out the last time we met, not to mention you and your brother slaughtered our good friends hotel that night as well!" "Last time I checked the book, that was a COMPLIMENT, and I don't know what the fuck you are talking about, we never attacked anybody that night, all we did was tag on your territory!" Inuyasha was about 1/2 a foot from her face by the time he was finished screaming at her. Kikyo began blushing as she was able to pick up the scent of alcohol on his breath he was so close, "Get away from me...you...you...You mutt!" He growled at her at turned around with a 'Feh' He looked over at Sesshomaru and growled out, "I'll meet you back home." With those words spoken he jumped out the window they had shattered to get into Kagome's room. **

**Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and whispered, "I promise I'll be back for you." He kissed her lightly and then stood up. Kikyo was beyond pissed, "Demon! don't you ever do that again!" He glared at her and replied coldly, "The name is Sesshomaru, learn it and use it woman." With that he jumped out the window into the dark night. Kikyo looked at her sister and spoke quietly, "Kagome...You...You love him?" Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at her older sister and nodded, "Kikyo...He saved me, took care of me, he let me in his home for Christ sake even though the rules forbid it! I do love him...I'm sure of that." Kikyo sighed and sat down next to her sister, she laid her head on Kagome's shoulder and sighed again, "Well then...I guess there is nothing we can do to change that now is there?" Kagome shook her head fiercely, "No Kikyo. Not you or anybody else can." Kagome stood up and walked over to the broken window, "I will have it fixed tomorrow." She then looked at the bed and saw that Kikyo was gone. **

**Sighing to herself she took a seat on her bed where Sesshomaru had been just moments before, she laid on her back and stared at her ceiling while thinking, 'Have the gods planned this out? Is this just a mistake? God damn it why am I thinking like this?' She shook her head vigorously to clear her mind from thoughts that now made her restless and turned on her side to look at the window where the curtains were dancing in the wind, the rain pouring in with it. Closing her eyes she pictured a silver haired figure clothed in white standing at her window, the rain cascading down his skin. She felt the familiar tug of sleep pull at her mind, she let it consume her as she wished he was there with her, her night in shining armor. **

**3 weeks later **

**Kagome shot up from her sleep with a terrified shriek escaping her lips, beads of sweat cascaded down her face and neck as she tried to calm her uneasy breaths that came out in gasps of air. She closed her eyes to regain her thoughts, but instantly regretted it as the images from her nightmare filled her mind once again. She had been having the same dream for the past two weeks since she had last seen or heard Sesshomaru, the same dream of finding her mother with a demons sword through her body and lying in a pool of her own blood. She opened her eyes again, trying to rid herself of the painful memories that lingered within those dreams, she sighed and reached over to tug at the chain that hung from the lamp, the light flickered for a moment but then became solid. She sat up, still trembling and moved to gab the black robe that was on the foot of the bed, she pulled it on and tied a knot in the sash around her waist. With graceful movements she seemingly floated across the floor to her bathroom where she flicked on the light and leaned over the sink as she turned on the cold water. **

**She began to recall her dream once again as she let the cool water run across her hands for a moment before she splashed it upon her face. With her eyes closed she reached for the baby blue hand towel that hung from a silver hook in the wall, and pulled it off, she wiped the water off of her face. She tossed the towel onto the counter and looked at herself in the mirror before her, no, the thing she saw in the mirror now was not herself, but what she had become. Her once shiny raven black heir was now tangled and knotted, while her former glittering eyes were now a dull blackish brown voids that showed no emotion, dark rings hung underneath her eyes due to lack of sleep. She looked away after seeing what a mess she had become. It had been two weeks, two weeks since she had so much as heard from her beloved Sesshomaru, two weeks since the nightmares had started coming back, two weeks since her sister had begun to hate her, everything had happened on that night two weeks ago. **

**Flashback **

**Kikyo stormed into Kagome's room throwing open the door, making it crash into the wall "Kagome. It's for you." She threw the telephone at Kagome and turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door after her. Kagome knew who it was just by the way her sister was acting, she held the telephone to her ear and spoke, "Kagome speaking." She smiled when she heard the velvety sound of his voice on the other end of the line, "Kagome, you have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your angelic voice once more..." She sighed and said, "Oh Sesshomaru...I think I know EXACTLY what it feels like...I feel like part of my soul is missing without you here by my side..." She walked over to her bed and lay down on her stomach. She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone line, "Kagome, You may not hear from me for awhile, I found out recently that someone knew you were indeed here, and until they make sure you're not here I won't be able to communicate with you or anybody else." She felt tears form in her eyes as he said this. "They won't hurt you will they?" She heard nothing from him except for silence until she yelled, "Sesshomaru, answer me!" She heard him sigh heavily into the phone before he answered, "Kagome...In our gang the rules are different, if we are caught betraying our sides, we are killed painfully." Kagome gasped when she realized what it meant if they found so much as a hair on the bed, or a small fiber from her clothes, she stood up and began to pace, "What? They can't kill you, you're their leader aren't you? Oh my god, what if they find out!" She was flipping out while pacing the floor. Sesshomaru tried to calm her down before she had a heart attack or passed out, "Kagome, calm down, don't worry I already got rid of ALL the evidence that you were here, down to the tweezers you used when you got that splinter from the door, hell, I even replaced the door!" **

**Kagome slowed down and sighed her fears not as bad but still there. Suddenly she heard gunshots on his end of the phone. "Kagome I am sorry, I must go, I'll talk to you as soon as--" The line went dead, Kagome screamed into the phone even though she knew it was pointless, "SESSHOMARU! OH GOD...SESSHOMARU!" Tears fell down her face as she hung up the phone, her sister ran in with a look of worry on her face, "Kagome what's wrong!" Kagome just fell to the floor sobbing. Kikyo's phone began to ring, she reached to her waist and opened it, holding it to her ear, "Kikyo here...mmmhhmmm...ok...WHAT? We'll be right there!" She closed the phone and looked at Kagome, "Kagome. We must get to our borders immediately! Your little boyfriend is tearing our friends to shreds!" Her voice rose as she yelled at her sister. Kagome looked at her in disbelief, That can't be...I was just talking to him, he got cut off after I heard..." Kagome glared hotly at her, "Heard what, little sister?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "G-Gunshots..." Kikyo turned towards the door, "Our men have probably opened fire then. Now, are you going to come or are you going to betray us and protect your filthy demon?" Kagome was now about to burst into tears, now her sister hated her too. Kikyo looked back at her sister out of the corner of her eye, "Fine." Was all she said before leaving. Kagome couldn't move, she just fell to the floor completely and cried, sadness pulling at every corner of her heart.**

**End Flashback**

**Kagome blinked a few times, she hadn't heard from Sesshomaru since that time, and Kikyo would barely talk to her anymore other than when she was giving Kagome and the rest of the gang orders, Kagome blinked away the tears the had begun to form in her eyes. She could understand perfectly why her sister was mad at her, but she still couldn't grasp the fact that it had been Sesshomaru who slaughtered so many of her friends. When she had finally gathered her senses she had ran after her sister to help, and prove that it was not Sesshomaru attacking them, but her heart was shattered when she saw his flowing silver hair spattered with her friends' blood, and his glowing amber eyes flickering red with rage when he looked at her. It had been as if he was tearing her soul from her body, when she had moved towards him he pulled back and called a retreat, the Angels hadn't heard anything from them either, not even the smallest of crimes were committed, it was as if time was standing still for everyone, but to Kagome, it seemed like an eternity.**

**Her phone began to ring, she wiped the tears from her face and answered it with a "Hello, Kagome speaking." She had to pull the phone away from her ear as she was met with a very loud, very angry, taiyoukai screaming at her through the phone, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME KAGOME! I TRUSTED YOU, I LOVED YOU, AND YOU BETRAY ME BY AMBUSHING OUR HEADQUARTERS! YOU EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO COME ALONG YOURSELF, I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU BUT NOW I SEE THAT YOU WERE JUST USING ME TO GET TO MY GANG, HOW DARE YOU! how dare you..." Kagome was shaking with fury, he actually had the nerve to call her after what he did, he had the guts to accuse HER family of attacking the Fangs with her leading the way. "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SLAUGHTERED MY FAMILY AND RAN WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS WHEN I SHOWED UP, YOU HAVE FALLEN SO LOW SESSHOMARU, ATTACKING OUR BORDERS LIKE THAT! YOU EVEN TELL MY SISTER THAT YOU WERE USING ME! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU THIS RIGHT NOW, WE NEVER ATTACKED YOU OR EVEN TRESPASSED IN YOUR LANDS AFTER THAT NIGHT YOU AND I SAID OUR GOODBYES, AND I GUESS THAT THOSE WORDS OF YOURS MEANT NOTHING, RIGHT?" Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed at her former love. Her back was turned so she did not see Hojo at the door, mouth agape as he heard her words.**

**Hojo had been one of the few survivors from the border raid, and when he heard that Kagome had personally known the attacker it sent warning signs off in his mind, but still he did not move, he knew it was wrong of him to eavesdrop but as soon as she threw the phone at the wall he went to move towards her. He had had a crush on her ever since they had started training together at least 10 years ago, so now that he saw his chance he wanted to console her, to ease her troubled mind, but before he could take another step through the door he found himself being yanked out of the room by two powerful arms. Before he knew it he was pinned against the hallway wall looking into the furious eyes of that one person...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Ok Ya'll...I got the second chapter redone, the chapters were becoming too short so I combined two of them to make one chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Chapter 3:The Truth**

**by DeadlyFlameDemon & LoveMePrincessKagome**

**Kikyo had been walking out of her room when she had heard Kagome screaming at someone, or something. She was indeed upset with her sister but she was still concerned about her welfare, since all she had done since the battle was mope around and train until she collapsed, she began making her way to her sisters room to at least shut the door so it would not wake up the morning patrollers that were resting downstaris from the early morning when she saw Hojo staring into her little sisters room, almost as if he was in a trance. She quickly stepped over to him and pulled him into the hallway and easily pinning him to the wall by the scruff of his shirt, she leaned close to him and spoke quickly, yet firmly, "You repeat anything you just heard and I'll kill you myself and leave your carcass out for the birds to pick at. you got that?" She watched him pale and nod frantically before she dropped him, "Good. Now go downstairs and tell the other boys that I say if any of them come up here I'll kill 'em myself." She turned and walked past him, she heard his footsteps thunder down the stairs as if hell were at his heels, but it wasn't, what would have been after him was much worse.**

**Kikyo looked into Kagome's room and found her sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, the tears rolling out of her hands as she sobbed quietly. Kikyo's eyes softened at the sight, it still made her uncomfortable when her sister cried, no matter how much trouble she had caused. Kikyo leaned up against the door frame with one arm and spoke softly, "Kagome? Sister. What's happened?" She hadn't meant the question to sound mocking but somhow to Kagome it had. Kagome looked up at her sister with red and slightly puffy eyes, "K-Kikyo...You just couldn't wait to rub it in could you?" Kagome stood up and walked over to the door, Kikyo took a step back, now she was in the hallway, Kagome took ahold of the door and said, "Kikyo. I will not be down for dinner, no one is to disturb me fro the rest of tonight and tomorrow morning." With those words spoken she slammed the door in Kikyo's face. Kikyo was stunned, it had been meant as a simple question and nothing more, and now her curiosity was increasing. Why had her sister been screaming and then be caught crying with her door wide open? Kikyo could only think of one reason: Sesshomaru. She leaned up against the wall across from Kgome's door, as the memories of that night flooded into her mind. **

**Flashback**

**Kikyo ran through the streets of the East, following the gunfire to the borders where she could hear screams coming from the people she called 'family'. As she turned the last corner into a square that divided the four sides, she immediatly saw the cause of her friends' distress, there was Sesshomaru and other demons tearing apart the Angels with their claws and fangs, Sesshomaru had a sword that glowed with an evil aura. She skidded to a halt about 8 feet from the Fang, "I thought you said you loved my sister, well, this isn't exactly helping your relationship." She heard the deadly Inu-youkai laugh darkly, sending chills up her back as he replied smoothly, "I don't love that bitch, she was a mere decoy to get me into these lands." She was stunned before a moment until her confusion quickly turned ino rage. She charged at the demon, pulling out her own katana on the way, in an instant the clash of blades echoed in her ears. They were both giving it their all, at least she was, and he was laughing at her while calling her a 'Weak human', 'pathetic miko', or 'insolent bitch.' When she saw his attention had shifted alsewhere suddenly she took it to her advantage and tried to aim her sword at one of the 7 most fatal spots in the body. The next thing she knew she was on her back 4 yards away, the cold rain and mud spraying on her face, she had been thrown back by Sesshomaru's sword. It was then that she saw the cause of his distracted mind, 10 yards away she saw her sister, staring wide eyed at Sesshomaru, until he suddenly called the retreat. Nobody had gone after them, they were too busy trying to save the lives of those who had fought with such courage and bravery against the demons. **

**After that Kagome had disappeared until that night when ikyo had went up to her room to get her for dinner, she had found Kagome just laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling, trapt in her own little world. Kikyo had gently shook her and told her it was time for dinner, but the offer was declined with a slight shake of her head. Kikyo had then stood up and turned to leave when her sister's coarse voice stopped her, "Say it. Go on, say it, tell me badly I screwed up.." Kikyo turned towards her sister, snapping in an instant. "Kagome. He told me he was using you,I , told you, you can NEVER trust a Fang, a demon nonetheless, and look what happend when YOU disobeyed! We've lost over half of the people that raised us since we were children, at least half of the people we grew up with. And you know who's fault that is, Kagome, do you? IT'S YOURS! IF YOU HAD NOT SHOWN THAT DEMON HOW TO GET PAST THE BORDERS UNDETECTED WE WOULDNOT HAVE LOST SO MANY PEOPLE WE CARED ABOUT!" Kikyo was out of breath as she glared at her sister, who was still staring at the roof blankly, she then heard her sister's reply, "I know it is...It is my fault...And I will be the one to fix it, I will be the one to slay Sesshomaru. I have no choice now..." Kikyo just turned on her heels and stormed out, slamming the door on her way, she didn't go down to eat that night either, she just stayed in her room praying that Kagome forgave her for her ouburst.**

**Later that night Kikyo had knocked on her sister's door, she didn't hear a response so she just walked in. Her first place to look at, the bed, she found was empty, finding this to be odd since it was 11 o'clock at night she looked at Kagome's bathroom and saw the light was on. She knocked on the bathroom door and still got no response, Kikyo figured she had locked herself in the bsthroom and went to sleep but when she saw a blood stain on the carpet outside of the bsthroom door, she became sickingly frightened. "Kagome! Kagome? Are you ok?", Kikyo yelled while pounding on the door with her fists, Kikyo quickly got tired of it and kicked down the door. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for her sister until her gaze rested upon Kagome's bathtub, which was filled to the brim with blood red water, and Kagome inside it with her eyes closed peacefully. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized what her sister had done to herself, before she knew it she was pulling her sister from the bloody water and onto the white rug on the bathroom floor, checking for a pulse in her neck. She was overjoyed to find her sister was still alive, but with the wounds to her wrists and ankles, it wouldn't be for long unless she got immediate help. Kikyo ran into Kagome's room and pulled out one of her sisters white sheets,some medical tape, and gauze. She then ran back into the bathroom and wrapped gauze around each gash in her body and secured it with tape before wrapping the seet aroud her litte sister and picking her up, Kikyo couldn't remember driving so fast in her life when she left for the hospitol with Kagome strapped into the backseat, her life force pouring out of her wounds.**

**End of Flashback**

**Kikyo shook her head and thought of what had happened after that, when the doctors had told her that her sister would heal after a few weeks, she cried for hours. That day seemed like only yesterday to her but Sesshomaru had no idea it happened, or at least she thought so, it didn't really matter to her but she knew he was the cause of her dear sisters attempted suicide, or maybe...Maybe it was her fault, maybe the harsh words She had spoken to her little sister had truly gotten to Kagome. Kikyo walked back to her room, the door to Kagome's room had been taken off the hinges for 5 days, until Kagome finally put it back on herself and made sure no one touched it. Kikyo silently shut the door and turned to walk towards her bed when two arms wrapped around her and covered her mouth gently, she let out a scream that was muffled by the stranger's hand. "Shh...Promise not to scream and I will not harm you, I swear." She nodded, knowing the voice, but not to whom it belonged to. Finally the man released her, she wipped around to see her attackers face but was met with the piercing golden gaze of Inuyasha. She took a step back, feeling along the desk for her Colt 45, she heard him chuckle lightly as he held up her handgun. His voice rang in her ears as he spoke, "Please Kikyo, I merely wish to know why your sister and my brother are fighting...And why your 'Angels' attacked us." Confusion shot through her mind at his words, "What do you mean? We never so much as crossd onto your lands after the last night I saw you, and your brother. They are fighting because your brother and his comrades slaughtered the only family she has ever truly known, since she can barely remember our mother..." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. It had been the 'Angels' who had attacked the 'Fangs', not the other way around. " No he didn't. He's been on the run for two weeks, the rest of the gang found out about Kagome somehow and so he was sentenced to death, but he said he couldn't let Kagome live all alone in this world, so he ran. He's laying low somewhere in the South since the 'Wolves' owe my brother for aiding them in a war against the North." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha for a moment, studying his face to see if he was lieing, he appeared not to be. "But...My sister thinks it was him who attacked us, she tried to kill herself because of it!" Kikyo took a step back, realizing what this meant.**

**Inuyasha's eyes bulged out, "S-she tried to...to commit suicide!" Kikyo nodded and spoke softly, "The doctors said had I been a moment later, she wouldn't have made it out alive...I was so ashamed of myself for telling her that it was her fault for Sesshomaru attacking us...and now I find ouu it wasn't him!" Kikyo looked down to where her bangs hid her face, a few tears made its way down her face and fell to the floor. Inuyasha moved towards her and pulled her to him, he never had been able to watch women cry without feling a pang of sympathy, "Hey...Don't be so hard on yourself...But now that we know neither of us attacked each other, then who did?" Kikyo blinked and looked up at him, nobody came to her mind, she trusted all of her gang with her life, how could she accuse any of them of that heinous crime? Inuyasha could see it in her eyes, she didn't fully believe the Fangs hadn't attacked them, he sighed and took a step away from her. "You don't have to believe me, but I just wanted to tell you the truth." With eyes filled with hurt he turned to leave but was stopped by Kikyo's voice, "I'm sorry...Inuyasha...It's just too hard to blame someone from my gang since they all practically raised Kagome and I, you must know how I feel, don't you?" Inuyasha turned half-way towards her. "No...i don't...By the time both of our parents were gone Sesshomaru and I were old enough to take care of ourselves and never really got close to the rest of the Fangs...But that's only natural since hardly any of our members attached to each other for reasons just like this one. We can't trust each other the way you humans do, that is one of the main differences of our kinds." Kikyo was stunned, not being able to trust anyone? She just couldn't picture that happening between the Angels, she lowered her head to the point where her bangs covered her face. "Oh...I'm sorry, I had no idea..." Inuyasha was in front of her with two easy strides, he tilted her head up with his claws and said, "Hey, don't be, it's just the way things our over in the West." She looked up into those amber pools and looked into his soul while he got lost in her chocolaty brown orbs, he leaned down and closed the space between them, he felt her jump a little. Thinking he had went to far, he pulled away from her, ears flat and looking down he spoke quietly, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldnt have done tha--" He was cut off by her lips being pressed firmly against his. After a few moments of shock he relaxed and returned her kiss full-heartedly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her as hers wound around his neck. His ears twitched a little and he pulled away suddenly, slightly out of breath he urgently said, "We have company, I have to get out of here, Now." She nodded and opened her balconey window quickly.**

**He quickly went to jump out of it but first he turned to her and gave her a chaste kiss, "I'll be back next Saturday, I'll inform you about Sesshomaru and everything then. Think about our problem and tell me your conclusion when I come back." She nodded and watched him leap off her balconey rail just as a knock was heard on the door. She paced over to the door and opened it, "Hojo, what do you want?" His brown eyes were clouded with worry, "Um...About earliar, was Kagome talking to that silver haired demon, wasn't she?" Kkyo looked at him blankly, "Who she was talknig to is none of your concern, stay out of it, and remember what i told you." She slammed the door in his face, a little upset that he had been the one to interupt Inuyasha and herself. She layed on her bed later that evening and stared up at her ceiling with starry eyes, obviously still in la-la mode from the kiss, she sighed a content sigh and closed her eyes sleepily, it was not long before sleep overtook her body. But even in sleep, her thoughts of him remained.**

**After she had slammed the door in her sister's face, Kagome had once again, fallen to the floor sobbing for what seemed like the millionth time in two weeks. She was finally letting out all the emotions she had been holding inside, she didn't know how long she could keep up this "Double life" she felt she had gotten herself into, she felt like she was a traitor not only to the Angels but to her heart as well. At that moment she made up her mind, she was not going to let this incident with Sesshomaru ruin her life, she was going out tonight. She stood up and paced over to her closet, she had many outfits that were less than...Inappropriate but she ended up choosing a short red tank top with a black netting over it with a short black skirt. She added black fingerless gloves that reached just below her elbow, earrings that looked to be made of chain embedded with red rubies that reached her shoulders. She brushed her hair until it was soft as silk and then pulled it up into a messy bun with a few of her bangs outlining her face, she tied black and red ribbons in it. She then put some red glitter in her hair and on her face along with the deep red eyeshadow and blood red lip gloss. She looked in the mirror once she was finished and smiled approving her choice of attire, she locked her door quietly then walked out onto her balcony, locking the two doors behind her, and putting the lanyard with all her keys around her neck. Silently, she walked over to the right side of her balconey and grabbed onto the rope like ivy that went down the side of the building, with one last look back at her sister's balconey she lifted herself over the steel fence railing and lowered herself slowly down the vines. She took careful, slow steps, she had forgotten how high it really was from her window to the ground and unfortunately she was terrefied of heights, ever since that day, she had feared them greatly.**

**flashback**

**"KAGOME! KAGOME!" An older woman in a navy blue business skirt yelled towards the school engulfed in flames, tears poured down her face as she attempted to break free from the two firefighters holding onto her tightly."PLEASE! THERE IS A LITTLE GIRL IN THERE! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" The teacher cried as they pulled her to safety, she was shocked to no end when the fireman told her that they could not send anybody into the building because of the danger of the entire thing collapsing. She began to sob as she began to struggle again, screaming at the Fire Cheif things like, "You bastard!", "how could you let a child suffer like that." As well as many other things. Meanwhile, a little raven haired girl coughed harshly while screaming from the pain that emitted from her leg, which was trapped beneath a ceiling beam. She was losing precious oxygen, and she only thing she could think was: _'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!'_ Thats all that was running through her mind. She coughed again as the smoke filled her lungs, _'Somebody! Help me!'_ her eyes burned from the smoke that was so thick all she could see was the blurry orange flames all around her, she closed them, hoping for it all to end quickly, praying that it didn't hurt as badly as her leg did. Suddenly the weight of the beam was lifted, had she died and gone to the other world, or was someone really helping her? She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a cloud of smoke being blown into her face, someone was carrying her, was it God? All she could see after the last smoke intrusion on her eyes was a blurry figure clothed in white, _'Oh my god..I am dead, an Angel is taking me to heaven,heavenly father, I am coming back to you!' _**

**She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the air shift around her. But in a moment, the air was clean, it was as if the smoke had vanished, she wiped her eyes with her hands and opened them only to be greeted by a white blanket like robe covering her face and body. She could tell that she was no longer inside of the building, she pushed the robe away from her eyes only to see everything that was happening with the fire hundreds of feet below her, she screamed and the robe was instantly pulled back over her face by a strong hand., the feeling of being in the air for so long and so high, made her pass out quickly after. When she awoke, she was in a hospital bed, when she asked about her savior a few weeks later, her mother told her that it was someone who was merely doing their job as a civilian, but Kagome knew that was a lie, the person who saved her, knew who she was, and had intentionally saved her life. It was not a mere coincidence.**

**End of Flashback**

**After a few years she had forgotten all about the incident, but now, seeing herself so high up from the groundo the memoryf it came back to her , and all of the questions she had had before ran through her mind. She shook her head slightly and proceeded down the vines very slowly and carefully, even though it took about 10 excruciating minutes, she finally reached the stone covered ground. The moment her feet touched the ground she sighed with relief, now that she was no longer in the air, she could concentrate on the task at hand. She flipped open her cell phone, which Kikyo had made her carry around ever since the night she came back from Sesshomaru's, and hit the speed dial. It rang three times before it was picked up and a womans voice spoke on the other line, "Hello, Kagura speaking." Kagome smiled at the bored tone in the older womans voice, "Still saying your name when you pick up, eh Kagura? You must be overly bored." She heard Kagura laugh gently and say, "Hey Kagome, it is good to hear from you after so long, how are you?" Kagome giggled quietly at her friends rambling, "Well, actually, I need to ask you something, is there any parties happening tonight?" There was a silence on the other end of the line for a moment before she got her reply, "Well...Yeah...But it's up here in the North.." Kagome sighed, she never really had a liking for the North-side Dragons, other than Kagura. Most of the men liked her, or she should say, her body, and the women hated her for that reason.**

**"Will you be going, Kagura"**

**"I Always do"**

**"Wait for me?"**

**"Of course! I'll see you there Kagome!"**

**Kagome hit the 'end' button and and threw it into the bushes, she didn't need her sister tracking her. She silently crept along the wall of the building, the bouncers were too busy with the Saturday night crowd to notice her, she quickly went over to the crowd and made sure they didn't see her as she continued down the street, away from the club with the neon sign that read 'The Moonlight'. It was nearly 10 o'clock by the time she got to the dark club with the blood splattered walls that lead to the door, the air had a foul stench in the North, and it made her stomach clench. It made her wonder if all these people ever thought about was death, blood, and sex, there were prostitutes and whores running around fucking anything that walked, talked, or paid money. It was an utterly disturbing place in Kagome's mind, a few of the sick, drug-dealing, bastards had tried to get her to bed them one time,but she was saved by Kagura who told them that if they touched her she would castrate them with a butter knife. She chuckled at that memory as she approached the doors with the blinking neon sign that said, 'The Bloody Bucket', _'What a name for a club.'_ She thought. Kagura was waiting for her as she came to the doors, they stared at one another bfore Kagura spoke, "What in bloody hell took you so long Kagome?" Kagome thought for a moment, "I had a fun time getting past the border this time, the security has tightened." Kagura nodded, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you about that, with everything that has been happening, Naraku has told them to triple the security...But tonight was an open night, anyone is allowed in tonight as long as they don't cause trouble, you didn't have to sneak in." Kagome sweatdropped. "I wish I had known that.." Kagura laughed, "Well, lets go in shall we?" Kagome nodded and followed Kagura in the doors that no longer had a bouncer to stop anyone from coming in.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: Ok guys & gals, Sorry for the messed up time, my pc broke down as I was changing chapters around.**


	4. Chapter 4: Terror

**Chapter 4: Terror**

**by DeadlyFlameDemon & LoveMePrincessKagome**

**As she entered the club, she had to use all of her will power to keep down her stomachs contents. The entire place smelled worse than the air outside, she could tell the entire place was loaded with marijuana, to her it seemed that if the cops (who didn't exist in the North side territory) were to ambush this place, the entire building would have to be confiscated. She held her breath until they got to the back room, only to gag as she quickly found out that this room was the very source of the stench! Her companion's laughter brought her out of her coughing somewhat, "Do you," Cough, "Find something funny?" Kagura stopped and looked at her with a smirk etched on her face, "Hell yeah I do. If this is how you handle the mere smoke, it'd be hilarious to see how you act when you got it from the source." Kagome grimaced, "I'd rather not..." Kagura shrugged. "Whatever, you're not cut out for that sort of thing anyways." Kagome nodded in agreement. Kagome shifted nervously as the heated gazes of the occupants of the room roamed her body. She felt disgusted once again as a few of the men let out cat calls as she passed by, her and Kagura quickly reached a table in the back where they took a seat.**

**A woman in a very skimpy outfit came up to the table, chewing gum and holding a notepad, "Ok, what do ya'll want, and make it snappy, I have IMPORTANT customers to attend to." She looked over her shoulder at a few men sitting at a long table near the corner in the back of the room, they seemed to be in a quiet chat, except for one who was eyeing Kagome like a piece of meat. She shuddered and looked away from him and back at the waitress, "I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea." She heard Kagura mutter, "Me too." The woman wrote down the order and walked off in a slutty manner. Kagome scoffed, "That was rude." Kagura raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Kagome...You should know that that is the way things are around here, compared to what some bitch on the street would do to you, that was nothing'." Kagome sighed, to her it was sad that people had to live this way, "Yeah...I know." A few minutes later, the waitress came back carrying a tray with their drinks, minus a bill. Kagura asked the woman, "Where's the bill?" The waitress sneered and replied, "These drinks are free of charge, compliments of the manager." She gestured to the man that had been eyeing Kagome earlier before leaving. Kagome smiled a bit at the man with long black hair and she held up her glass, he held up his own slightly and smiled a smile that sent chills up her spine. She set it down after taking a sip and returned to her conversation with Kagura.**

**After a long talk and a few more drinks, another girl came to the table. **

**She appeared to be an albino, clad in all white, except for the black voids that were her eyes, cold and emotionless. When she spoke it was just as cold and dead as she looked, Kagome couldn't even make out what she said due to it being so low. Kagura nodded and looked at Kagome, "Hey Kagome we're gonna go get a fix, you wanna come along?" Kagome shook her head and stood while looking at her watch, "No. It is too late...um..Early for me...I'll see you later?" Kagura sighed, "Well, ok...Do you want me to go with you to the border?" Kagome shook her head again, "No, I'll be fine, it's not that far from here." Kagura murmured an 'ok, see you later', but Kagome was already out the door. Kagura sighed and left with Kanna, not noticing the group of men that had followed her East-side friend.**

**Kagome stumbled a little bit as she followed the same path she had gone to get to the club. She now regretted turning down Kagura's offer of an escort home, the darkness was making her unusually nervous, and it felt like someone was watching her. She shook her head, why would someone follow her anyways? Kagome kept telling herself that, she turned into the last alleyway before the border, only to fall down as she ran into something, or should she say, someone. "Ow...Sorry." She stood back up and dusted herself off then looked at the person she'd run into. "Sorry, I should have been paying attention.", she heard him take a deep breath, testing her scent she was sure, until he growled out the words: "Damn right you should have been!" He grabbed her neck and picked her up by the neck, she cried out in pain and fear, "Ow! Hey, lemme go!" He just laughed darkly at her, "I don't think so you little Angel, you need to be taught a lesson." Kagome fought and clawed until she settled on using her miko powers to throw him through a chain link fence and hit a garbage can. As soon as her feet touched the ground she broke out into a full sprint towards the border. It was only a few blocks to the boundaries, she was going to make it out of this place alive, she still had to kill Sesshomaru! She was forced to skid to a halt when she saw a fairly large group of men, about 5 or 6, came out of a protruding alleyway. She stepped back in anxiety, only to bump into the man from earliar, her eyes widened and she jumped away from him, the other men and demons were surrounding her now. Many of them were taunting her as their obvious leader circled her like a predator stalking it's prey.**

**She spoke in a firm yet shaky tone, "W-What do you want?" The man circling her grinned maliciously, "First I want to repay you for that little jolt back there, and second...Having Angels in our territory ain't exactly a thing we are fond of, we just want to make sure you don't come back." She tried backing away from him slowly but was shoved back into the circled that had been formed around her by rough hands, "Th-This is against the law." She stammered, oh jesus what was she doing, that even sounded lame to her! They laughed at her and the leader spoke, "Well, there ain't nobody here to tell us we can't now is there?" He lunged at her and pinned her down, only to be thrown off by her legs. He twisted in the air and landed on his feet while she stood up quickly, "Pretty good woman, this should prove to be an amusing wench to break." He smirked smugly. Kagome growled almost inhumanely at the comment and yelled at him, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A WENCH YOU DIRTY, INHUMAN, LOWLY, SON-OF-A-BITCH, NORTH SIDER!" His eyes flashed dangerously at her as the air grew silent, and before she knew it two of the men that had surrounded her had grabbed her arms and held her up as their boss quickly moved over to her. She lashed out at him with her entire being but was smacked across the face, hard. "You insolent little bitch, how dare you speak to ME in such a manner!" He punched her in the stomach and she bit back a cry of pain, "You (punch) have (punch) no right to (punch) call me low (punch) when you, Angel, are the (punch) ones who attacked (punch) the Fangs! (kick) (punch)" With the last punch the two men dropped her. She fell forward to the ground, she was bleeding in numerous places and she was sure she now had a few broken somethings. "Stupid whore, you're gonna be begging for me to kill you once I'm finished with you."**

**Kagome shivered at the tone in his voice and the comment itself, she attempted to push herself up from the ground but was kicked back down by the men who had been holding her up, "Know your place bitch!" Kagome didn't move, to tell the truth, she couldn't, it was as if her body wouldn't do what her brain was telling it to. All of a sudden she saw the world in front of her move and pain coursed through her body, she was being moved! She saw darkness when someone wrapped something around her face to make sure she could not see anything, the steps changed and she could tell they were moving up, 'Stairs!' She thought, 'They're taking me up stairs!' In an instant her body moved on it's own accord, trying to get out of her captors grasp, only to receive a stunning blow to her face. She heard a door open as the steps evened out again, only to be heard shutting behind her, then all she felt was the impact of the floor and herself colliding. After a few moments the blindfold was removed, revealing a dark room that smelled of a few things she could not identify, but it was disgusting. Judging by the looks of it, it was some sort of old hotel or a sleazy motel room. Her gaze landed on the poor excuse of a bed and her eyes widened, there were blood stained chains hanging from the head and foot board. Were there others who had been in her position? She gulped and tried to move backwards, hopefully towards the door. Her arms were grabbed and she was roughly tossed to the bed, she attempted to push herself away and off the bed but was pulled back down by her arms and legs, they were soon tightly chained. She shrieked in pain as they cut into her wrists, only to be slapped hard, the blindfold was then tied around her mouth to silence most of the sound coming from her.**

**Tears streamed down her face and her body shook with the muffled sobs. "Now, now, none of that." He raised his hand, as if to strike her and she flinched, his claws began to emit a green glow that smelled of poison as she whimpered in fear of what he intended to do with it. His hand didn't make any skin contact at first but merely held it barely away from her body, what was left of her clothes from the earlier beating was being burned from her body, at some points he touched her flesh, causing it to have burn marks on that spot when he moved on. She couldn't stop crying, who could in her position? In her mind she was screaming, 'Please! Somebody please help me!' No matter how much she prayed, they were not answered as her muffled screams filled the night.**

**Somewhere in Northern Territory**

**Inuyasha was making out with a woman that would appear to be Kikyo from afar, he had he pinned to an alley wall when she moaned to him, "Let us get a room, love...There is a motel not too far from here..." He nodded and drove them off to the motel with the flickering neon sign. He got them a room and he had to practically kick the door down to gain entry, he turned to the whore only to find her eyes wide in terror, he quickly shifted his senses to the room, only to see the walls, floor, and just about everything else covered in fresh blood, there was a bloody form on the mattress, naked and barely breathing, if breathing at all. He sucked in his breath, the scent was so familiar, the blood, it smelled so familiar...His eyes widened in horror as realization hit him full force, he ran over to the bed, cutting the chains with his claws easily, "Kikyo?" He moved the hair out of her face, "No...Kagome!" He gently shook her, trying to wake her. He looked frantically at the slut who had accompanied him there, the lust for her completely gone, in it's place was a great fear, not only for Kagome, but the bastard that did it to her when Sesshomaru found out.**

"**No! Kagome! Dear Kami...What the hell happened to you..." Inuyasha wrapped Kagome up in his sweater, and the blood stained sheets, and picked her up. "What are you doing, love?" asked the slut he'd brought with him. "Taking her back home with me..." He said sadly. "What about us Baby? You can't take that slut! She's already been fucked enough tonight don't you think!" she said trying to love up on him. He growled deeply at her, "First of all, if anyone's a slut, its YOU, not her, Second of all I--no, you know what, I can't do this right now. This is the girl my brother risked his life to be with. I can't let her die. I am leaving." With that Inuyasha took off, racing to the house him and his brother have been hiding out in. After the Fangs had somehow found out about Kagome, He and Sesshomaru had been hiding out in the South's territory, the Leader of the Wolves owed Sesshomaru a great deal of favors, mostly for Sesshomaru's aid during a few battles with the North. Koga had a hot temper and was easily angered, therefore, he was the cause of many unnecessary battles. Inuyasha was able to get past the Northern border easily, luckily without them checking his vehicle, after he was through, he hit the gas peddle a bit harder as he drove along the border line, if he was to get caught by either of the gangs in the East or West with Kagome in the car, he'd be in deep shit.**

**Suddenly he saw a car in the rear view mirror, a car, "Goddam it...", he muttered. When the car signaled for him to pull over he almost sped up, but that might have raised suspicion, he pulled out a gun from the glove compartment and held it to where someone approaching could not see it. Since it was dark, all he could see was a figure with long hair approaching his car, it knocked on his window, he rolled it all the way down and pointed his gun at the intruders face, "What do you--Kikyo!" He lowered his gun. Kikyo sighed, "Inuyasha...I need your help..." Inuyasha looked at her, "What is it?" She looked into his eyes, her own brown eyes filled with unshed tears, "It's Kagome...She snuck out earlier tonight, and I can't find her..." Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyo...Get in.." She walked around and got in the passenger side. "Kikyo...I found Kagome..." She smiled, "You did? Where?" He looked down sadly. She got a worried look on her face as the smile disappeared, "Inuyasha...What's wrong...Where is my sister!" He motioned with his head to the backseat, "I found her in Northern territory..." She looked into the back and a look of horror appeared on her face as she whispered, "Kagome..." Tears fell down her face as she looked at him, "INUYASHA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD?" She hit him as hard as she could, which was pretty damn hard. Inuyasha unhooked his seatbelt and turned to face her, he suddenly pulled her to him in a tight embrace, "Kikyo calm down. I was at this hotel to hang out with an old friend when I found your sister. I'm taking her back to the house my brother and I have been living in to get her wounds healed. Please this isn't the time for this Kikyo. Your sister needs medical attention!"**

**"What do you mean...you FOUND her...Who did this to her?" Kikyo sobbed as she clung on to Inuyasha. "I don't know...But I know it was North-Siders..." He said sadly. "North-siders...There was more than one?" She began to cry harder, "I'm afraid so..." He whispered. "We have to get her to Sesshomaru..." He added. Se looked up at him in disbelief, "What do you mean, 'take her to Sesshomaru' He's the reason she fuckin' ran away!" She yelled at him. He looked at her confused, "What? Why would she run away because of him?" He asked questioningly, "Because he attacked us two-weeks ago! He killed the people who raised us, the ones we called family!" She shoved away from him. "Kikyo...Two weeks ago, Sesshomaru was in the Southern territory all day with me, we were finding a place to stay while all the people that raised us were hunting us down!" She looked at him like he was lying, "Kagome and I both saw him slaughter our border." He sighed, "Kikyo.. Please belive me...Even if you can't, our hideout is closer than your club, and Kagome needs help as soon as possible..." Kikyo looked away from him, and nodded, "Alright...Let's go..." She didn't know whether or not this was a good idea, but she would go if it would save her sister. As they entered the Southern Lands, the gaurds didn't even check his vehicle, just smiled and waved, 'What whimps...' He thought as he scoffed inwardly. They finally pulled up in front of a house, it was a lovely victorian house.**

**Lucky thing Sesshomaru wasn't back yet because he didn't have time to explain anything at the moment. Inuyasha laid Kagome on Sesshomaru's bed, for one thing, it was the most comfortable, for another, he figured that Sesshomaru's scent might bring her back to consciousness. Not to mention with all Kagome's injuries a crappy bed was the last thing she needed. He unraveled her from his sweater and the bloody sheets, wounds covered her body, all of them had blood coming from them, or had dried blood around them. They were so bad Inuyasha knew that many of them had a high possibility of scarring her body. He grabbed some peroxide and bandage from the first aid kit, Kikyo cleaned the wounds with a wet rag and peroxide while Inuyasha bandaged them up. Kikyo then thought of something, 'I'm a miko...I can heal her!' she focused her powers on Kagome and began to try and heal her sister with her powers but to no avail. "Why can't I heal her...She's a miko too, she should at least be reacting to my powers..." Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Maybe she does not want to be saved..." They covered Kagome in Sesshomaru's bedding now that most of the blood was gone. Now all they could do was wait. A couple hours later Sesshomaru arrived and all hell broke loose. "INUYASHA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BRINGING THAT WENCH HERE? WE HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS AROUND HERE WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING THEM INTO IT!"**

"**Sesshomaru, Please calm down and let me explain why she is here!."**

"**Calm down? CALM DOWN! I GAVE YOU ORDERS NOT TO ALLOW ANYONE TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE YOU FOOL! WHAT IF SHE PLANS ON TELLING THE WEST-SIDERS ABOUT WHERE WE ARE?" Sesshomaru pointed at Kikyou.**

"**I would not do that Lord Sesshomaru, But please, listen to your brother's reasoning..." Kikyo said carefully. Sesshomaru shifted himself over to his desk. "Fine then, tell me your...Excuse." It was obvious he was trying not to yell anymore. "You know Kikyou and Kagome are sisters..." Inuyasha continued to tell his brother everything that had happened while he had been gone, leaving out the fact that Kagome was nearly dead. "Oh Kami-sama...Where's Kagome! I have to see her...she must know the truth..." He looked at his brother, only a bit of his emotions showing in his eyes. "She's here brother, in your bed." He looked down sadly. Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'What could be so wrong that my brother would be so upset?' " What's the matter, Inuyasha." He asked coldly. "It's Kagome...I'd tell you but I just can't. You need to see for yourself..." Sesshomaru went into his bedroom and crept over to his bed and uncovered Kagome. What he saw filled him with horror, but what killed him the most was the smell he got. The smell of rape, blood, peroxide, fear, and her natural scent in one plus a scent he wasn't expecting. "Those sons-of-bitches! I'm gonna kill those bastards! I'm gonna kill them, I'm gonna kill them!" Sesshomaru's eye's tinted red. " Inuyasha. Call Koga, we are going to put an end to every god-damned North-sider in that trashed dump!" He was shaking in anger. "No Brother! Kagome needs you now...We can handle them when she is conscious enough to tell us what happened and who did this!" Sesshomaru eyes softened as he glanced at the woman with an emotion no one had seen from him since their parents died. "You're right," he whispered. **

**All of the sudden Sesshomaru then thought of something. "Maybe Tenseiga could heal Kagome.." "No Brother, it won't...Kagome's a Miko! If her own Miko sister can't her, than a demon sword won't be able to do anything...Sesshomaru, the only thing we can do is wait." Sesshomaru fell into a chair that had been placed next to the bed, his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening not now, not when he needed her the most.. He couldn't live without her, and he felt so stupid, to just be realizing this now as he stared down at her wounded body. Since they had split up he'd been walking around like a zombie. A nothing. A no one. And he could become one permantly if he lost her now. Inuyasha and Kikyo chose now to leave and give Sesshomaru some time, they knew it was for the best. Sesshomaru leaned over the edge of there bed and took Kagome's hand in his own. He knew even if it meant his own demise, he wouldn't..No..Couldn't, live without her. It was 8:30 am when Sesshomaru saw Kagome was shivering so he slid in beside her in the bed and took the wounded woman in his arms and held her close to him, the shivering went downa little bit from his body heat. He whispered to her, "It'll be alright, Kagome...Just please don't leave me...Don't leave me alone in the darkness again..."**

**Something began to stir in Kagome's mind "that voice is familiar." For some reason she oculd not pin point who it was, she knew who it was, but she couldn't remember. Kagome tried to open her eyes but realized her eyes has been bandaged. She began to try to speak but realized she was locked in her own mind. She couldn't leave the prison walls of her mind, her body wouldn't respond to what she wanted it to do! Kikyo and Inuyasha returned with more medical supplies and groceries, Kikyo and him went into the bedroom quietly after they had put everything away, only to see Sesshoumaru asleep holding Kagome. She looked at Inuyasha sadly, "He really does love doesn't he?" Inuyasha sighed and nodded, "While they were apart for those two weeks, all he did was stand at the window looking out towards the East...He rarely, if ever, ate or slept.." Kikyo nodded, "Kagome was almost the same way...Except she never left her bed..." He nodded, "Should we wake him?" She shook her head, "No leave him, they need this, both of them..." They both turned and left the room, Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder.**

**The tortured existence had begun and it was killing Kagome. Her mind was alive but her body wouldn't respond. She walked narrow halls filled with darkness and locked doors, screaming. She wanted out, she needed out. She couldn't live like this in the darkness! She was all alone...She sat in a dark corner, not a shed of light in the entire depths of her mind, and yet, even in the darkness, she felt somehow safe, it was as if she knew she was being protected by someone who cared for her. She would try to get out again tomorrow, once she had her strength back, she would NOT live like this.**


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting for you

**Chapter 9: Waiting for You**

**By DeadlyFlameDemon**

**She was trapped, all alone in the depths of her mind, with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her from insanity. As she sat there, trying to recall the name of this man that kept popping up in her head, images of a strange man kept filling her mind, a man with silver hair, a man with claws, a man with a voice as smooth as velvet, not once could she remember the face of this man, who was he? She just couldn't seem to figure it out, no matter how much she tried, maybe there was a reason her mind blocked him out, had he hurt her, was he the reason she was locked in darkness? No, if he had been the cause, she would know it, wouldn't she? She would at least feel a hint of fear if it was him, right? She didn't know anymore, nothing seemed logical at all. All she could do was sit and wait, and pray she could get out of this prison soon.**

**Sesshomaru cursed himself mentally when he realized he had fallen asleep, what was he to do with this? What more could he do but wait. His whole life hung in the balance, as well as hers. Why? Why her? That's all he could think about, his angel, his dream, the woman he'd run the street screaming for, the girl he'd end his very life to please, now lay in his arms, almost lifelessly. Inuyasha and Kikyo were quietly making lunch, while he lay there longing to kill. To kill, torture, destroy, exterminate, eradicate, slaughter, torture, or massacre whoever had done this to his beloved, but he couldn't bring himself to move, couldn't bring himself to leave her side again. Kikyo and Inuyasha wondered if now was the time to tell him the dangers that faced them, or all of the truths they had come to realize. But they couldn't bring themselves to do it, not when he already had so much to worry about. Neither was sure they even knew enough to tell Sesshomaru, or he may have already figured it out, and their interference wasn't necessary, but who was to say that he did, he may know nothing at all. They had to be sure they were giving correct information or it could cost an innocent or two their very lives, if Sesshomaru caught wind of whoever did those unspeakable things to Kagome, he would snap, and would probably destroy half the town or more in search of the treacherous scoundrel, who had dare lay a hand on his Kagome.**

**Meanwhile Kagome kept running the picture of the handsome man with long silver hair through her mind. She knew she knew him but what was he to her? Was he a lover, a brother, a father, an uncle, a friend? She just couldn't seem to figure it out! She knew the voice from earlier, the one which had spoken to her earlier was the same voice of the person who saved her from the burning building, but could this be the same person? She doubted it, she never saw her saviors face, not to mention that the man she was seeing could not possible be THAT old, could he? So who was this mysterious man? She knew him but why couldn't she remember who he was? She walked the futile halls of what seem to be forlorn hope, wishing she could get out. She wanted to find out who was whispering to her? Find out where she was, and how she wound up in this state.**

**Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kikyo had begun setting up blue prints for a place for all of them to hide and be safe, staying in the Southern Lands could easily start a war, and Koga as well as his pack members, were beginning to become restless having two Inu-demons in their territory, at this point they could not take an attack from any of the other opposing forces, Ayame (Koga's mate) had just given birth, and, being the overly protective demon that he is, Koga had most of his guards keeping a close eye on her, just in case any of the other gangs wished to make sure he did not have a heir. As of now, Koga was on his way with some guards to help protect Kagome, he owed Sesshomaru his life so he didn't mind risking a his for him, it was the way things worked in the South, a limb for a limb, a life for a life. Besides, he heard the girl Sesshomaru was running with was a priestess, he had to see for himself, if any of his clan members caught wind of it, they would surely rebel. Sesshomaru never seemed the type, to Kouga, to care for anyone but himself and his lands but you never know, hell could freeze over, right? He thought Lord Sesshomaru had been acting rather odd lately and he wondered why but never dared question Sesshomaru's actions, he would prefer to keep his head, and give his child the chance to grow up with a mother AND a father, unlike what he had been put through as a child. His own parents had died a miserable death when he was only 10, their car was blown up by mischief making North-Siders that were never caught, even though their scents were all over the place. **

**Meanwhile Sesshomaru had become even more restless and distraught. **

**The paleness of Kagome's completion made her look as if she were dead, and many of her wounds were infected, he had attempted to help clean the wounds, but everything he tried failed, and only seemed to worsen the problem. Her face was so swollen, that he doubted she could open her eyes, even if she wanted to, there were cuts and bruises all over her body, not to mention burn marks as well as 8 broken bones, and he only knew that because they were bent in the wrong shape, who knew what else could be broken. He was ready to send for a doctor no matter how dangerous it was at that very second. He was praying Koga was smart enough to bring a doctor with him, but considering he knew so little of what had happened Sesshomaru doubted he'd think of bringing one, but if there was one thing he'd learned about Koga it was never to underestimate him, because he'll always prove you wrong, wolves had a tendency to do that sort of thing, you think they're beat, but they'll just turn around and have power from nowhere. They had such a strong will, it reminded him of Kagome now, never backing down, he was sure that even as those men beat and raped her, she fought until she no longer could. It was also obvious to him that if he had given her the chance to defend herself and had given her a chance to explain herself, or not make her go for so long without him, she would not be in this position. He knew that he had to keep hope, hope that she would return to him. She was far too stubborn to die like this, but he knew that sometimes the body is weaker than the soul, and he knew that lesson better than anyone. **

**As Kikyo sat at the table, watching the door, her thoughts began to wander. Memories flooded into her mind, the fight between her and Kagome, finding Kagome in a bathtub of blood, Kagome wrapped in bloody sheets, everything she had said to her sister that night, the last night she heard her sister's voice. She suddenly felt a wetness run down her face, she reached up to wipe it away, only to find that the wet trails were her own tears. As she sat there thinking, there was a knock on the door, she looked up as the familiar secret knock that was being used as a password for the house sounded in her ears. She stood up and went to the door, opening it, there in the doorway stood Koga, "Hey Kikyo, Lord Sesshomaru around?" She nodded, "Yeah, he's in there… with my sister." Kikyo had broken out into more unexpected tears, "Wait…Your sister? You mean Kagome? What is she doing here?" Kikyo began to sob which caused Inuyasha to race up the steps from his car to her aid, knowing Koga was there and had just asked all the wrong question. "Go on in Koga, he has been waiting for you to show up…." Koga nodded, "Thanks". Koga walked inside to see lord Sesshomaru sitting in a chair next to a rather large bed, mostly likely his own grasping a very pale, very battered young women's hand. His eyes widened as he realized who she was, 'That woman…She's Kagome…Oh Kami, what happened to her?' He thought silently to himself before speaking, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have brought my best guards to you." **

"**Ah, Koga, I have been expecting you…" His eyes never once left Kagome. Koga almost had to blink away unshed tears as he said the next few words, "Lord Sesshomaru…Is that-Is that Kagome?" Sesshomaru cringed lightly before nodding, "Indeed…" Koga breathed in deeply, Kagome's scent filling his senses, but there was another, and it wasn't Sesshomaru, the next words that left his mouth came out as a growl, "North-Siders!" Sesshomaru stood from his spot and finally turned to look at Koga, "Yes…It was North-Siders, but I am not going to leave her alone, not when it's my fault she's in this condition…" Koga was confused, "Your fault? How is it your fault if it was those bastards who did it to her? " Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, "That….Is none of your business…" Koga put his hands up defensively, "Ok, ok….I will let it go….For now…" Sesshomaru nodded, "That would be wise…"**

**Inuyasha and Kikyo were on the couch, Inuyasha holding Kikyo as she slept. Right after Koga had went into Sesshomaru's room, he had carried Kikyo to the couch and allowed her to cry on his shoulder until she unexpectedly fell asleep. Of course he couldn't blame her, stress could really tire out someone quickly, especially a human female. He sighed heavily as he stroked her hair affectionately, if he was to move at all, it would surely wake her, and he didn't want that, she needed this more than normal anyways, since her sister had been brought there, she had barely gotten any sleep, ruling out when she passed out from exhaustion of course. Since he couldn't move, he settled on closing his own eyes and joining her in the dream world.**

**Meanwhile, Koga had introduced the two guards that had come with him, "Sesshomaru, this is Ginta and Hakkaku, they are two of my best, and should be enough protection, especially with you around. They are under my orders to listen to you just as they would me, if not better." Sesshomaru nodded, looking over the two scrawny wolves, "I appreciate this, Koga…Especially with your mate having just given birth, tell me, was it a male or female?" Koga's aura seemed to glow with pride as a large grin appeared on his face, "It was a boy." A very small, very rare smile graced Sesshomaru's features, "Ah, I see. Congratulations on your heir then." Koga laughed, "Aw come on Sesshomaru! Don't replace me yet!" Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, keeping silent, but in his mind he was thinking, _'The sooner the better for your pack.' _Soon enough, Koga stated that he needed to get back to Ayame and their cub, Sesshomaru nodded and thanked him again for the two guards. Koga smiled and nodded, waving goodbye as he shut the door quietly. When he passed the living room, he saw Inuyasha and Kikyo on the couch sound asleep, still bearing a grudge against the young Inu, he decided to get a small, yet hilarious piece of revenge. After a few minutes he bounded down the stair and got into his car, speeding off. Even in his sleeping state, his ears twitched back and forth, when he finally awoke, he was in for a surprise, oh yes, he would be one pissed off hanyou.**

**Back in Sesshomaru's quarters, the young Lord was giving direct orders to Ginta and Hakkaku, "First of all, wolves, You are not to touch her unless it is ultimately essential, I will not have your scents upon her person." They nodded in unison. "Second, NO ONE is to know that she or I, or my half-brother for that matter, is here. If you so much as whisper a our names to anyone, I will not only kill you, but I shall make it very slow and so painful for you that your children, as well as your grandchildren will feel the pain." He said coldly to them. They looked at one another, a bit scared at the promise of death. "Moving on…If I am called away for any reason, and she is left in your care, if there is an emergency at any time, you are to call me on my personal cell." He pulled two business cards from his wallet and handed it to each of them. "Nobody but a few close companions know this number, so don't be giving it to anyone, or the second rule will come into play. That is all." They nodded, "Yes sir." After bowing slightly the took their post outside the door. Sesshomaru sighed and took his place at Kagome's side, hoping, just once, she would regain consciousness, to let her know he was there for her, that he would never leave her side again. He picked up a notebook and pen that was currently on his nightstand next to the bed and began to write:**

_**What a night it was as the moon shined down, just as it always does, for once I saw into her eyes, my very heart slowed its rhythm, just as it is as one dies; Such things are hard to describe, even more so my moonlight angel...my Tsuki no mitsukai, I cant help but sigh, I apologize for my ineptness, I have to confess for I lack finesse, but I have to say it plainly, I love you insanely, as will I until I die, my Tsuki no mitsukai...**_

**By the time he was done, he had fallen asleep in the chair, the notebook in his lap, a few of the words smeared by droplets of what appeared to be water, but there was no leaking roof on this house, the cause of the damp paper was his own tears, even in his sleep the continued to fall, as if even in the dreamland, his entire soul was dying without her there. Now the house was soundless, everyone either asleep, unconscious, or silent. When the first rays of dawn fell over the mountains, the only thing to break the silence will be the song of birds outside, and hopefully Kagome. **

**The next day was a hectic one indeed, it seemed that a few of the South Siders protecting Ayame had heard about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and had spread the rumor that had reached the ears of a few of the West Siders, their whereabouts were in jeopardy. Koga had immediately killed the traitors as soon as he caught wind of who it was, he hadn't really given them a severe punishment, just made it quick and simple. Sesshomaru wanted to be the one who sent them to their demise for their treachery, but Koga would no allow him to get into his clans personal affairs, traitors or not, he couldn't stand to see members of his clan in pain, and he knew very well that Sesshomaru would have made them feel a lot of it. But now there was the problem of keeping the Inu brothers hidden, without causing a war. Koga was currently at their hideout, speaking with Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but you can no longer stay here….Your presence here has now become a danger to my pack, You know as well as I that the South Side cannot survive an attack from any of the other gangs right now, we are at a loss when it comes to our fighters due to all of the diseases infecting pregnant mothers and stillborn births…..We will all be wiped out if there is a war….You need to find somewhere else to stay." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, "I understand…We will be out by nightfall." Koga sighed, "I'm sorry, but you know better than anyone that we all must do what we can to protect those we care about." Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, "Hai…..That I do…" Koga turned to leave, "I wish you the best, Lord Sesshomaru, Good luck…." He left then, shutting the door behind him. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: Ok, sorry for such a long wait for this one, I went camping and had no access to a computer, so I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**P.S. The poem from this chapter was written by Wraith3, check out his story at: http/ **


End file.
